Coming Out
by Turtle Roadkill
Summary: Axia and Drum have been dating for a week now, with no interruptions. That is, until this day. This is a sequel to Sleeping Troubles.


Drum squinted his eyes. Even though they were closed, the bright sun pierced them and forced him to mitigate the pain. It was morning, and of course the first ray of light hit Drum right across the eyes. He yawned quietly, collecting his thoughts with his eyes closed, still half-asleep. The first thoughts that popped into his head were: "Today is Saturday!" and, "Gao has no plans!" He was looking forward to a day of relaxing for once. Buddyfighting was fun, but there was nothing better than laying in bed…

Drum became aware of the light breathing in front of him; the warmth that the other dragon's body cast.

…with Axia.

It had been a week since their first kiss. They hadn't been able to do much else besides sneak a few quick hugs or kisses when nobody was watching. Drum was mostly off fighting with Gao, but each night they laid in bed and held each other to go to sleep, clad in nothing more than undergarments. Affectionate words often sprouted from their sleep-deprived mouths, calling each other sweet nothings as they drifted off into slumber. Lucky for them, Gao hadn't caught the lovebirds in the act.

Drum laid in silence, his claws gently caressing Axia's back. There was a shift of weight, and then the blue dragon spoke. "Good morning, buddy." He planted a soft kiss on Drum's lips. He still liked to tease with the "buddy" calling, though Drum didn't mind.

"Good morning," Drum replied in the middle of a yawn, sitting up and stretching then rubbing his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Axia asked, watching his boyfriend stretch, and he traced circles on the bed with his claw. He blushed, propping his head up on his other arm.

"Yeah, it was alright, but, man, am I hungry!" Drum answered, not atypical to how he usually felt in the morning. His stomach gave a low growl that made Axia chuckle.

Axia slid off the bed carefully. "Let's get you some food, then."

They left Gao to sleep, exiting his room and hopping down the stairs to the kitchen. Breakfast was already prepared by Gao's mother, but she was nowhere to be found. Axia climbed onto a chair, surveying the feast, and he found a small note in the center of the table. He read it aloud. "This is for Drum and Axia. I had to run some errands, so let them eat and make sure they don't make a mess!"

Drum had already begun devouring the pudding dishes that were always made especially for him, and he looked up at Axia with a stuffed mouth. "Whahf?" he asked, swallowing a huge portion of pudding.

"Doesn't matter. Food was for us, anyway." Axia giggled, reaching for a plate of eggs and noodles. They ate in silence for a while before Axia grabbed Drum's attention, and he slurped up a noodle, laughing lightly. Drum took this as a challenge, clambering onto the table and shoving his face into the plate, slurping up a whole mouthful of noodles in one gulp. Both dragons laughed hysterically, and only a few noodles remained.

Axia took up one end of the food in his mouth, winking at Drum. He sucked on it a little bit as if to lure the red dragon in. Drum took the bait, sucking the other end in. They both glided towards each other as they pulled in their half of the noodles, until their muzzles met at the midpoint and they shared an oddly familiar kiss.

Drum blushed for a moment, and he quickly bit off the noodle, swallowing it. "What's the matter? Don't like a little dragon with your breakfast?" Axia teased with a cheeky smile.

"N-no!" Drum's blush reddened, and he quickly hopped off of the table, waddling into the living room to escape. Axia chased after him playfully, and when he reached the living room, Drum already had on Asmodai's dancing show on the television. He was following the moves, and he beckoned to Axia. The blue dragon had no reason to refuse joining in the dance; he enjoyed Asmodai just as much as the next monster.

It must have been a sight to see, two half-naked dragons dancing in front of a television together. Their moves were by no means as good as Asmodai's, but at least they were better than a human's. To finish the routine, Axia did a trust fall back into Drum, who caught him. They smiled at each other, and Drum plopped down on his rump, Axia lying with his head in Drum's lap. They panted from the workout, but still managed to grin widely at each other; this was one of their favorite activities together.

Drum was the first to move after that, standing and climbing onto the couch to watch the next program. Axia followed just as before, leaning on his dragon lovingly, one of his hands rubbing Drum's chest.

This was a rare time for the couple. Nobody was around to walk in on them, and they were free to cuddle in their underwear as they pleased. Or, so they thought.

"What are you guys doing?" a voice asked from the entrance to the living room. The dragons froze, slowly turning their heads simoultaneously to look at who they knew the voice belonged to. It was Gao, who had a confused look on his face.

Drum buried his face in his hands, leaving Axia staring at Gao. "We were just…" he trailed off, blushing and his worried expression turning to a nervous grin. "Being… buddies…?"

Gao wasn't convinced. "Drum?" The poor red dragon was still hiding behind his hands, but when he pulled them away, his blush was so furious it could even be seen through his orange scales.

Drum couldn't lie to Gao. "Axia and I… well…" he still trailed off, looking down at the ground shamefully.

"Yoouu'reee…?" Gao asked impatiently, crossing his arms.

"We're boyfriends, okay!?" Axia blurted out in defense of Drum, quickly looking away, his face flushing. The red dragon perked up and stared directly ahead, trembling slightly as Gao sighed with a chuckle.

"I'm just messin' with you guys. I see you cuddling when I get up to go to the bathroom during the night. It's pretty obvious." Gao laughed, nodding his head as the dragons' stunned looks slowly turned to him. "Don't look at me like that when you don't even try to hide it!" he shouted, laughing harder.

"Is he serious?" Axia whispered to Drum while Gao continued his laughing spiel.

"I think so," Drum replied to Axia, then speaking to Gao, "So… it's alright?"

"It's fine," Gao answered, "Just don't let Grandma see. She might go nuts."

The dragons let out a sigh of relief, smiling at each other now that they knew their relationship wasn't ruined.

"You miiiiight wanna get dressed though." Gao pointed at the monsters. They looked down at themselves, then to each other, and they quickly scrambled off to Gao's room to dress. They shut the door behind themselves, and Drum donned his armor, Axia dressing in his robes. They stopped before going to the door, looking over each other.

"You look great," they both complimented at the same time. After a moment of holding it in, they burst into laughter and fell into each other's arms.

"Drum?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."


End file.
